kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts
Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts Not too long ago, our own Sora, hero of the Keyblade, stumbled upon an ancient darkness, and accidentally unleashed it. Having a will of its own, this darkness possessed the body of our hero. • Sora, now under the influence of the darkness, began wreaking havoc on the worlds, summoning Heartless to control and conquer them. All those who dared to resist him were defeated without mercy. • Meanwhile, Sora's long-time friend, Riku, took notice to the corrupted worlds and the damage his once best friend was causing. • Knowing he could not face him on his own, he looked into his heart for the answer. There, he found a special light - one that could alter and transcend dimensions. • From the light, Riku summoned ten heroes to help vanquish the darkness. They fought many battles, and even helped reclaim some of the worlds. • But of course, the darkness with the body of Sora took notice, and he too looked into his heart.... • From it, he reanimated ten villains, ten villains that were destined to destroy the ten heroes, and aide him in his conquest... • ...and the battle of a lifetime was on. ---- Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts is a wiki-wide story project here on the wiki. If you're looking for something literal, this is Dissidia: Kingdom Hearts Fanon. Basically, Dissidia: Final Fantasy using a Kingdom Hearts universe and the fanon stories from our wiki! Now, before you get excited, don't forget: Only ten fanon stories can participate in this project. Clearly, we are at an impass. Which ones should we use? This is where you come in. Clearly, there's no way we can host everyone's story here. And I know that everyone is going to want a spot. This is going to be solved the old-fashioned way: A vote. Here, if you'd like top participate in this project, you may nominate your fanon story. Once nominations are full, each and any user can vote for the ten stories (from the nomination list) they'd like to see in Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts. Without further ado, let us begin! If you have any questions, contact LegoAlchemist, or post a comment on this page's talk page. Rules *You may nominate your own story, and yours alone. If a user doesn't want to join the project, it isn't fair to force them. *Your story needs to have a bit of development. You can't create a story just to enter in the project. *Don't vote yet. Voting starts In exactly one week from now, on Thursday, September 29. *You may choose one story to nominate. *Keep in mind that the nominee must have one main protagonist and one big baddie to oppose him/her. Make sure you have characters that fit this description. *It isn't required, but recommended to have a story logo. *Please sign your nomination. *Unregistered contributor's nominations will be removed. Nominations Nominations close Thursday, September 29 *'Avastar: Kingdom Hearts' - I'm just gonna toss it out there :P -- 01:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC)